1. Field
The following description relates to high intensity focused ultrasound (HIFU) probes and methods of manufacturing and operating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Therapeutic devices for diagnosis and treatment of diseases may be classified as invasive devices and non-invasive devices. Ultrasound probes are one of the non-invasive devices. The ultrasound probes may include diagnostic ultrasound transducers and/or therapeutic ultrasound transducers. High intensity focused ultrasound (HIFU) probes are widely used as therapeutic ultrasound probes. Single plane or bi-plane ultrasound images may be obtained by using the HIFU probes.
However, since currently known HIFU probes are fixed types, the single plane or bi-plane ultrasound images may be obtained only from a certain position and a certain direction by using the currently known HIFU probes. Therefore, it is difficult to increase an accuracy of diagnosis and treatment, and consequently, the diagnosis and treatment may be limited.